


The Dog House

by My_LittleCorner



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Adopt don’t shop, Adorable Pug Alert, Claire and Owen get a puppy, Clawen, Domestic Clawen af, Emotional release for author challenge, F/M, Humor, Pug Dog Encephalitis Awareness, Who doesn’t like puppies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUSOwen adopts a puppy behind Claire’s back. His intention is to have a part of what he lost with his raptor pack back, but he got a pug. A breed that is about to show him how it doesn’t take an alpha male to be in charge, but some attitude and charisma would do the trick.





	1. Chapter 1

“A puppy?” Claire had her arms folded against her chest and her head tilted to the side, “Owen...” She really wasn’t into the idea of having a pet. Mostly, because she knew first hand how much time they required and the extra work they demanded. Who was going to walk him, feed him, bathed him, take him out potty? She sure didn’t have time for this and knowing Owen; she’d become his mom and be reminding him that the yard was filled with dog poop and he had to go clean it up.

“You are going to love him!” Owen insisted as they both walked around the car toward the passenger’s side. He had made sure to mentally prepare her before making it home. The redhead had gotten a text message asking her to keep an open mind and heart because Owen was about to introduce her to someone special.

Owen was so proud of the little boy he had picked among those dogs back at the pound. The puppy had been well behaved all drive long. Unlike any other dog, he never once demanded to have the window rolled down. Owen would never get why dogs seemed to love having the wind against their face and have other cars almost run over their head when driving by, and so far it seemed this little guy didn’t get it either. He figured, from that point on, that training his new pet was going to be a piece of cake.

Boy, was he in for a surprise.

This was the main reason why he wanted a dog; training had been a big part of his life and he was missing doing that. Of course he couldn’t go out there and get himself some raptors, so a dog would do. Owen wasn’t a complicated man; maybe the pug quietly sitting on the passenger’s seat was not about to go chasing after a pig through the jungle and stop at his command, but he could definitely teach him some tricks.

“Why? Why do we need a dog?” Claire shook her head as she waited for Owen to open the car and introduce her to the new family member.

“Because you are hard to tame and I’m starting to feel like a rip off.” He joked. The way those green eyes were looking back were warning him that he had crossed the line. “Too much? Yes? No? I’m sorry?” He grinned apologetically and kissed her cheek.

She shook her head, she was clearly offended. The kiss didn’t even make her blink, she only glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He knew this time around, she didn’t really find it funny because she hadn’t given him any sort of comeback. She was usually insulting him back, but now she was quiet. This one had been uncalled for and she was going to make him pay for it later.

Once the door was opened, a chubby little fawn puppy with the smoothest of furs was sitting on that same spot where Owen had placed him. He had this cute little pushed-in nose and the most expressive eyes. The wrinkles around his cheeks and forehead making him look sad and confused. He had a long tail curled up around his back so he was wagging his entire behind as a cheerful greeting. He wasn’t sad at all, that was just his face.

“What? They ran out of golden retrievers?” Claire was not expecting him to get a toy dog. She didn’t say more. She had always been an animal lover and it wasn’t the puppy’s fault that her boyfriend had gone get him behind her back. She bent over and picked the dog up. “You are heavy.” She noticed. For being a compact dog, he had some pounds on him.

Unlike any other breed, this pug puppy didn’t jump to the opportunity to lick her face — which she appreciated. He just remained still and watched her get him out of the car.

“I got him at the shelter, I know how important it is for you to adopt and not shop and all that stuff.” Owen had heard a few stories from when she was a volunteerback in high school.

“He left half his fur on my car seat.” She pointed out. Pugs shed, a lot. Claire looked down at her top to realize this, “and the other half on me.” She glanced at Owen. This was going to be a problem, specially if he was expecting for the dog to hang around inside the house.

Owen was now fetching the stuff he had gotten for their puppy from the back seat. He had gotten him some food, a dog bed, some toys, a couple of bowls for his food and water, a leash and a collar, among other things.

“I’m impressed.” She smiled as she watched him take all these things out of the car. She figured he would have adopted the puppy and forget they had to eat and sleep.

“Claire Dearing’s impact.”

“That doesn’t make up for what you said earlier.” She put the dog down and started to brush all his fawn fur off her shirt, it took her a few seconds to realize those little hairs were immune to that. She needed to vacuum those suckers off her top if she wanted them gone, and still that wouldn’t be a hundred percent effective.

Claire and Owen were about to be invaded by pug fur to the point where they would be leaving traces of it everywhere they went.

The redhead looked down and found the puppy sitting there, not moving. “I think he is broken.” She shrugged. It had been decades since Earhart and those dogs at the shelter she used to volunteer at before her internship, but she was sure that a normal dog would have run off to explore.

“He’s shy, they said.” Owen shrugged and managed to carry all the dog things up to the cabin in one trip.

Claire followed, “come here, boy.” She called out enthusiastically. The puppy was looking away that same way one does when pretending someone we are mad at is not there trying to talk to us. The redhead decide to leave him there, he’d eventually find his way into their home she figured.

Wrong.

 

* * *

 

Owen was trying to show how committed he was on taking care of the dog, but Claire’s freaking need to do everything the way she wanted it, was making this impossible for him. At the moment, they were already fighting over what corner of the kitchen should be the appropriate one for his bowls. Owen didn’t care where, so he had just set them by the sink counter, Claire didn’t find that a smart place to leave them.

“Why not?” Owen wondered between his teeth.

“One misstep, and _you_ will knock it over.”

“If _I_ knock it over, _I_ will dry after.” Problem solved, Owen figured.

“No.”

“God, woman. Then, where do you want me to put them?” He begged for a solution, already frustrated. They had gone through this with the dog’s bed already. Thankfully, that already had an official spot that Claire approved of.

“I don’t know. You figure it out.” She shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

Owen rolled his eyes once he knew she couldn’t see and bending down, he dragged the little bowls over to the other end of the kitchen, next to the door.

“No.” Claire called out from the living room.

“UGHHHHHHH!!” He injected extra feeling to that so she could read into his annoyance.

The redhead ignored him and walked over to the window so she could look out and check on that puppy. He was still sitting there by the car where Claire had left him, looking away. He seemed lost in his thoughts, expect dogs didn’t think so he was just staring into space. Claire was intrigued, what an odd little puppy. She tilted her head and just watched him for a few seconds.

Back in the kitchen, Owen had decided he was the man of the house and he was going to leave those damn bowls where he felt like it. He placed them back at that first corner by the sink counter and smiled proudly to himself, sticking it to the man. He then walked around finding the puppy food he had gotten and using the measurement he poured the dog some food. The person at the shelter had insisted to measure the puppy’s food; pugs could eat and if he was not careful he’d get fat and that was bad for his hips.

This little guy in particular had gone through some rough times. He had been born with hip dysphasia, he was originally from a breeder but the owner hadn’t had any luck selling him because of that physical deformation. So the little puppy ended up being dropped at the shelter. He needed a surgery but the shelter hadn’t been able to afford it.

“Ah, shit!” Owen exclaimed from the kitchen which was what made Claire realize she was still staring out the window and how that puppy hadn’t moved.

“You better dry that!” She called out knowing he had knocked over the water bowl already, even if she had been too lost in her thoughts to hear the metallic bowl clicking against the floor.

“Yes, mom!” He called back obviously annoyed that she had been right. Owen immediately reached out for the cloth hanging from the dishwasher handler.

“Not with that!” The redhead called out knowing exactly what he was about to use.

“Witchcraft.” He mumbled.

“I heard that.” Claire decided to go back out and check on the dog. She walked over and the little puppy started wagging his behind at the sight of her coming for him. “Hey there.” She smiled and kneeled down. “Don’t you want to come in with us?” She asked softly before reaching out and petting his head.

The look in those deep chocolate eyes was the purest Claire has seen in a dog. He hadn’t done anything but ignore her when she talked to him last and he was already stealing her heart. “What is it with me and boys who don’t listen?” She teased before carefully picking him up.

He was probably about ten pounds and only eight months old, he was heavy so it took some adjusting to get used to it but Claire managed to carry him up to the house and place him back on the floor once inside.

“Do you want to play?” She asked the dog. She had been trying to come up with a name too, have suggestions before Owen could throw the most random and awful names on the table for him. Claire found a small ball in the bag of things her boyfriend had gotten for the dog and walking over she let the puppy get familiar with it before she let it roll across the living room.

The puppy finally stood up and it was then when he let her watch his limp. He would put all his weight on his front legs and leave the back left leg weightless. It was a heartbreaking picture. Owen had left out the little story.

The way that chubby dog so gracefully moved around with all the effort it took him to go get that ball had the redhead tearing up.

“You never mentioned the dog has a limp.” Claire had walked over to the dog and taken the ball from his mouth. She kneeled back next to him and started to pet behind his ear which she noticed he loved.

“Huh?” Owen emerged from the kitchen after cleaning his mess and figuring out a safe spot for the bowls. “They said he had a hip problem and he needs surgery. Maybe they mentioned the limp, I’m not sure.” He went back to the kitchen, now that the dog’s food was settled down, it was time for a snack so he was going to make himself a sandwich.

The redhead moved her attention from Owen back to the dog once he disappeared back into the kitchen and slowly sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She watched that puppy stand up and immediately move over between her legs. She smiled at the action, little did she know that the puppy had just picked his favorite spot. Claire let her fingers smoothly brush his fur and in a matter of seconds she discovered the loud snoring that dog made.

“Owen, we need a name.” She called out “and he snores, just like you.” She teased him.

“Blue Charlie Delta Echo!” He suggested from the kitchen, his head in the fridge while he fetched for some cheese and ham for his sandwich.

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

One of the most basic commands there were to teach a pet, “Watch me.” Owen instructed while standing across Milo’s bed by the staircase. He had been struggling with training their pug. It seemed no one had told him that the breed wasn’t quite obedient, on the contrary; it was extremely stubborn — guess that made all three of them have something in common.

Milo the pug had been living with Owen and Claire for a couple of weeks now. He had his head resting on his soft bed cushion, his two front paws resting over the edge. He couldn’t be bothered by the man standing there.

“Hey! Eyes on me.” Owen said firmly, putting two of his fingers out, trying to have the dog’s attention on him.

Milo only wiggled the wrinkles in his forehead at the sound of his master’s voice. At least that meant he wasn’t deaf. His round dark eyes looking away from him, they looked distracted lost in his own world. The dog released some air through his nose - it almost sounded like a sigh, one out of boredom at that.

Owen had a few of his favorite treats in the front pocket of his cargo shorts. Milo had really tiny teeth, so they were the soft kind. His teeth were so small that a bite from him felt more like a pinch.

“Milo!” Owen kept insisting with no luck. He slowly reached for his pocket and took out his old clicker. Maybe the sound of it would catch the dog’s attention? It worked on his raptors, so why wouldn’t it work on a dog? So far nothing did, he had tried bribe him with treats which he figured was the key to his heart. The couple had learned by now that their adorable puppy had a big appetite.

The man clicked a few times, he could tell Milo was taking the sound since he shifted his ear. The sound was new to him and he was getting familiar, but nothing that could get his attention for longer than a second.

Owen’s eyes finally saw some hope, watching Milo stand up and gasp anxiously. The puppy stepped out of his bed and started limping over to Owen.

That wasn’t the command he had given him, but it was at least something... some sort of progress, he figured. Owen was proud his oh so hard work was starting to pay off.

Seconds later, the sound of Claire’s heels were also audible to Owen’s ear. She was finally home after a long day of work. Figured, the dog had just gotten close to Owen so he could greet his human mommy first.

The redhead smiled, “Hey, baby!” She greeted and walked over. She stopped just a couple of inches away from Owen whom already had his lips pursed ready for his usual kiss.

Claire went past him and kneeled down, making sure to hold Milo close while he wagged his butt and licked all her face thrilled to see her. Her arms holding him from his torso, helping him with his weight so he could get closer to her and show her with wet licks how much he had missed her.

She had learned by now that the panting and the excitement he was showing took a few minutes to settle down. It was the same after they went for a walk. Claire had also learned how to pick him up in her arms so his weight wouldn’t get tiring too fast.

The redhead held the chubby puppy close to her chest and stood straight, finally paying attention to her boyfriend. “Hi” She finally leaned close to peck his lips, but Milo was not having it and stole those poked out lips licking them first himself.

“Hey, get your own girl.” Owen lightly pushed the puppy’s head away and kept his hand blocking him so he could greet his girlfriend.

“How was your day?” She smiled lovingly. “Did you get anything done with this little monster?” She wondered. She walked back to Milo’s bed and set him down on it.

“Nope.” He sighed defeated.

“Here you go, buddy.” She made sure he was comfortable. “Did you give him his med?” Claire looked back, hopping Owen hadn’t forgotten.

Milo had to take some pain killers for his leg. It was beyond explanation that his abnormal formation was very painful. After all, he had his femur head out of place. The couple had already arranged for him to have a surgery. Thanks to her Dinosaur Protection Group initiative, Claire had a few contacts and had managed to get a canine otologist, he had his surgery due next week.

“I did—remember to give it to him.” Owen started, already anticipating the look the redhead was offering, “but he kept spitting it out!” He shrugged. It was hard to explain, but the dog was able to pull it out of his throat. It maybe had to do with the fact that he had a very short one.

Claire sighed and headed to the kitchen, Milo and Owen following. She found the prescription and taking one out, she managed to have the puppy take it. She smiled proudly and congratulated him with a soft kiss on the top of his head, “good boy!” She added.

“But I’m your favorite boy.” Owen tried not to sound jealous, but he totally was feeling a little possessive, which made him feel stupid since this was about some puppy. A puppy that apparently wasn’t even smart enough to learn his name.

Claire giggled and nodded. She slowly walked over and hugged her arms around his waist, “but are you a good boy or a b a d boy?” The redhead teased him, her lips rolling up his chin to meet his own.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, doll.” He grinned against her lips, his hands sliding around her waist and traveling down to her ass.

“I’m in the mood for you to be a very naughty boy.” She pecked his lips a couple of times, her fingers now working on pulling his shirt over his head.

His strong hands cupped her butt cheeks and pulling her up, he sat her on the kitchen counter.

She chuckled and didn’t lose time on trapping him around her legs. Her fingers curled around his shoulders and firmly pulled him over, Claire leaned down and gently, but soundly, kissed his lips.

Owen let his hands travel under her dress, caressing the inside of her warm thighs as their kiss grew intense. His lips traveling to her neck, the redhead tilted her head giving him access to it.

“Milo, no!” Claire had to pulled back after hearing the puppy chewing on something. They could swear he was half beaver, always chewing on wood or anything else really. Milo was in that phase where he needed to chew on everything.

Owen sighed. He was really into the moment and if he had learned anything in these past few weeks, was that it would take some time for her to bring that attention back to him.

The redhead offered an apologetic frown before she hopped off the counter. Owen just pushed his hair back, running his fingers through it and walked around the kitchen.

Claire had left to go bring some of the dog’s toys, Milo’s favorites were plush but those did nothing to ease that need to chew around on furniture or anything he set his attention on.

Meanwhile, the puppy kept chewing on the corner of the counter. He didn’t know who that Milo Claire had talked to was, and he didn’t care to find out.

“Come here, cockblocker.” Owen picked him up, Milo immediately started licking his face. He loved human mommy’s second favorite very much.

He walked out of the kitchen with the dog in his arms and set him down on his bed. He once again pulled the clicker out of the pocket of his shorts and used it to try get Milo’s attention. The dog was not interested. He moved to the end of the stairs and waited for Claire to come back. His bad leg kept him from being able to jump on and off of things, like the couch or the bed. He also couldn’t move on stairs.

Claire finally met them at the end of the staircase. She was back with a plastic bone that Milo seemed to like. She threw it onto his bed but the dog only followed it with his head.

The redhead tilted her head noticing Owen had the clicker with him and chuckled lightly.

“Don’t laugh, it works with everything.” He clicked it a little, giving Claire the opportunity to see that Milo didn’t seem to care for it. “Except on weird dogs.” Owen shrugged.

Claire rolled her eyes playfully and looked down to Milo, her attention fixed on him while he started chewing on the edge of the step. 

Owen wrapped one arm around her waist and tenderly kissed her cheek before trailing his lips to her neck. He pulled her closer, trying to get her back into the mood.

Claire nibbled on her lower lip and tilted her head to his touch, but her eyes were still on Milo who had finally gone back to his bed and started chewing on his toy.

Owen sighed noticing Milo had stolen her attention and brought the clicker to his front, toward Claire and made it click a few times. “Eyes on me.” He commanded, a playful smile on his lip.

“What did you just say?” He did get her to move eyes back to him, but they weren’t looking at him the way they were back in the kitchen.

“So it does work.” He tried to get out of this one. “I was starting to think it was broken.” He chuckled nervously before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Claire snatched the clicker out of his hand and headed to the door. She opened it and threw his stupid clicker out into the woods as far as she could, “Fetch!” She knew a few commands herself.

“Hey!” He thought that had been unnecessary. But, she was clearly mad and so would let her have it.

Owen met her by the door and tried close it but her hand was firmed against it, her whole weight fighting him to keep it opened. He leaned down to peck her lips but she turned her face away from him.

“OUT!” She used a second command.

“Claire, come on...” He hoped she wasn’t serious.

“GET OUT, Owen.”

“Babe~”

“GET THE FUCK OUT.” She pushed him from his chest until she managed to have him standing out of the door and slammed it against his face.

She didn’t even bother locking it. Owen should know better than coming inside when she obviously didn’t want to deal with him or see his face.

The redhead picked up her dog and headed upstairs back to their bedroom.


End file.
